Time Lady Bella
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is an old Time Lady. She knew the Doctor when they were kids in Gallifrey. Bella escaped Gallifrey in the time wars. She was the Doctor's first wife. She has travelled through centuries alone. She meets Carlisle first and decides to tell him her secret. Years later she hears her husband is in danger…
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is an old Time Lady. She knew the Doctor when they were kids in Gallifrey. Bella escaped Gallifrey in the time wars. She was the Doctor's first wife. She has travelled through centuries alone. She meets Carlisle first and decides to tell him her secret. Years later she hears her husband is in danger…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Two children hold hands running happily.<p>

"Follow me", the boy says

"You're going to get us in trouble", the girl says giggling  
>"But I always get us out of trouble", the boy says cheerfully<p>

* * *

><p>Years later they both marry.<p>

"Belisiadora I will love you forever and every universe and planet, every time", the man says to the woman

"Forever and every universe and planet, every time", the woman says kissing him

"I love you. So much", the man says

"I love you too. Promise me you will stay by my side forever", the woman asks

"I promise"

* * *

><p>"Go! I will be fine. I will find you. Live Bel. Survive for both of us", the man says pushing her into a TARDIS<p>

"I am not leaving you. Your not breaking your promise", Bel says in the doorway of the TARDIS

"I am. You have to hurry. I will ALWAYS love you Bel. Remember that", the man says kissing her putting all his love for her into one kiss

The explosion breaks them apart and Bel's TARDIS turns on taking her away from her beloved Doctor. She tried reaching for him but doesn't quite reach till she is gone from Gallifrey and the Time Wars…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>1640<em>

* * *

><p>Bel had travelled the times and had saved lives. Her wedding ring acted her TARDIS and could do almost anything. Bel was used to living and travelling on her own. But she still missed companionship. She missed HER beloved. But she knew he had perished in the Time Wars of Gallifrey.<p>

Bel had now landed in London in the year 1640. Her long black hair done up for that period of time. She walks through a park and sees a young boy about 6 on a bench all by himself with a sad look on his face.

"Are thou it trouble child?" Bel asks kindly

"I shouldn't talk to strangers ma'am", the child says

"How about I give thou my name? I promise I won't hurt you. Only help you. My name is Bel", Bel says

"I am Carlisle", Carlisle says

"What is thou doing out here without parents Carlisle?" Bel asks

"Mother died a long time ago. My father hunts witches, werewolves, vampires anything supernatural. He has no time for me", Carlisle says

Bel could feel something special about the boy.

"What is thou dream child?" Bel asks

"I want to travel and heal the sick", Carlisle replies

Bel thought for a minute. Maybe she could take Carlisle for a little trip.

"Would you like to go on an advantage with me? I can show you things you can only dream off", Bel says

"My Father wouldn't be happy", Carlisle says

"He will never know you are gone", Bel says with a wink getting up

She taps her ring and her TARDIS appears.

"Where…where did that come from?" Carlisle asks getting up

"Follow me", Bel says not answering the question

Unlocking the door she holds it open for Carlisle. Something about her made Carlisle trust her. He cautiously approaches the box.

"Go on", Bel says with a gentle smile

Carlisle goes through the door and gasps it wasn't small like it looked like outside it was HUGE. It was unlike anything he had seen before. Most of it was gold with blue and purple thrown in.

"Is this real ma'am?" Carlisle asks

"Very. Welcome to my TARDIS", Bel says shutting the front door and walking up the stairs, "Come on"

"What is a TARDIS ma'am?" Carlisle asks following her

"It is a time travel machine. Anyone inside it can travel to whatever time they want. Whatever PLANET they want. This particle one only works for me. It is my home", Bel says

"Anytime?" Carlisle asks sceptically

"What year do you what to go too? What people to you want to see?" Bel asks

"I have always been bought up to believe in God. Is Jesus real?" Carlisle asks

Bel grins and puts in a date.

"Hold on tight Carlisle we are about to travel through time and space to meet a very special friend of mine", Bel says

The TARDIS launches as it travels back in time. Carlisle had trouble staying upright. Till Bel came and steady him. Finally the TARDIS stops.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asks

"Let's go out and see", Bel says smiling going to the door and opening it, "Come see"

Carlisle walks out the door with Bel behind him shutting the TARDIS as she did. Carlisle had frozen. This was definably not 1640. And it was definably NOT London.

"We are in the year 20AD", Bel says in Carlisle's ear, "Come there is a man I want you to meet"

Bel holds out her hand for Carlisle.

"Trust me", Bel says eyes twinkling

Carlisle takes her hand trusting her Bel leads them through the village. Too she comes to a man working on building something out of wood. He looks up and smiles at their approach.

"It has been a long time Bel", the man says

"You know how time is to me. How time was important to the time lords. I am just the last one left", Bel says

"If only you knew. Who is your young companion? Because I know you travel alone", the man says

"He doesn't really believe. He will need you to tell him before he tells you his name. Or you can tell him his name. This is his first time travel with me", Bel says

"Well Carlisle Andrew Cullen son of Rebecca and Andrew Cullen. You are favoured by all the gods. I am Jesus, gods son. Prior to everyone's belief ALL gods exist. You have a long way to travel and a lot to learn. But you will always have a pure soul. Trust in Bel here. She will let nothing happen to you. And unlike other people she will always return to you and answer your call. Like I would or any other gods", Jesus says

"You are really gods son?" Carlisle asks

"I am. Remember when times are grim your soul is always welcome in Heaven's doors. All creatures are welcome in Heaven's doors", Jesus says cryptically taking Carlisle's hand and showing him pictures of a beautiful white garden

"Don't be scared to change", Jesus says letting go, "Look after this one Bel. He will be great company for you and will help you"

"Say hello to Mary and Joseph for me", Bel says smiling taking Carlisle's hand

"I will. Be well both of you"

"I am sure you already know that", Bel says grinning

"Off with you now you have much to see", Jesus says

Bel smiles and leaves with Carlisle.

"Did that really just happen?" Carlisle asks as they walk

"It did. Maybe you want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Bel asks unlocking the TARDIS

"I think so", Carlisle says following her into the TARDIS

Bel flies to the controls and puts in a date and place.

"Hold on", Bel says

Carlisle looking forward to this held on. He was believing all this was real. This woman was amazing in his book.

"Let's go", Bel says as the TARDIS stops

"Where are we now?" Carlisle asks immediately taking her hand

"We are in New York in the year 1904", Bel says leading them out

Carlisle was amazed how everything had changed. He heard of New York it looked amazing.

"Would you like an ice cream cone?" Bel asks

"What's that?" Carlisle asks

"Well I will just have to show you", Bel says as they walk to a shop

"How can I help you ma'am?" an Italian man asks

"We would some ice cream cones please Mr Marchioni. I hear they are the best", Bel says

"Here you go ma'am. It is nice to know someone has heard of me. On the house", Italo Marchioni says

"Trust me everyone will come to love it", Bel says handing the cone to Carlisle, "Thank you"

"Thank you", Carlisle says looking at his treat

"Come child lets eat our treat in the park", Bel says leading the way to Central Park

Carlisle tries his treat and finds it really enjoyable. While having his cone he looked around this park was much bigger then that park they had left.

"Let's sit here shall we?" Bell asks gesturing to a patch of grass that was in the sun

Bell sits and beacons Carlisle to sit next to her.

"I am sure you have questions. Do you understand there are things you will not understand? And things I will have to explain as we come to them?" Bel asks

"I understand ma'am", Carlisle says

"You don't need to call me Ma'am", Bel says

"It is rude to call someone other than their last name and you didn't say your last name", Carlisle says

"I don't have a last name child. I come from a time and place when last names didn't exist", Bel says

"You can be an honouree Cullen if you want. If you don't have a last name", Carlisle says

"That is actually a very sweet thing for you to say. I could get used to it. I am used to just a first name. But if we are going to travel around modern earth I will need a last name. Very well. Thank you kindly Carlisle", Bel says, "Now what's your next question?"

"Is your first name really Bel?" Carlisle asks

"I have many names. Like Enchantress, Time Lady, Bel. But my true name is hidden, it is a secret", Bel says

"How about Time Lady Bella? It is like Bel", Carlisle suggests

Bel smiles eyes twinkling, "How can I resist that? If that is what you want to call me then so be it. It is not the worst name I have been called. Actually it is one of the best top ten"

"Where do you come from?" Carlisle asks

"I am not from earth. I am from a planet called Gallifrey. That was the home of the Time Lords until the Time wars", Bel says

"So you're not human?" Carlisle asks

"No I am not human. I am even a special Time Lady. I have three hearts beating side by side", Bel says

"Really?" Carlisle asks interested

"Really. There are many things about me that you will learn in time. We have all the time in the world", Bel says

"Father says non humans are devils", Carlisle says

"You heard Jesus say we are not. Who will you believe is not for me to say it is for you to choose", Bel says

"I think Jesus is right. Everyone deserves to go to Heaven. You are not human and are really nice I cannot imagine you not getting in. But not all aliens are good are they?" Carlisle asks

"No they are not. There are some bad races out there", Bel admits

"Bella do you have parents?" Carlisle asks

"Not anymore. Not for a long time", Bel admits, "I used to have a husband. But I lost him in the Time Wars"

"Can I stay with you? Father won't care and my nanny won't either", Carlisle asks

"I will stay with you when I can how about that?" Bel asks

"I guess", Carlisle says

"Any more questions?" Bel asks

"Can we see more? Before you take me back to London", Carlisle asks

Bel smiles, "If you want"

She taps the ring on her finger and the TARDIS appears. Carlisle quickly follows her inside.

"How would you like to see a star being born?" Bel asks grinning

"That would be cool", Carlisle says excitedly

Bel laughs and sets cordites.

"We are now in space. Do you want to look outside?" Bel asks

"But we can't breathe in space", Carlisle says

"The TARDIS has an air field around it. We will not need to worry about oxygen", Bel replies

Carlisle slowly opens the door with encouragement from Bel. Space looked amazing. Carlisle looked around there were stars everywhere.

"There is a star being born", Bel whisperers in his ear pointing in the direction

Carlisle thought it was the most amazing sight he had ever scene. Bel was holding him tight so he wouldn't fall.

"That was beautiful", Carlisle says

"How about I take a picture with you in front of the star standing right there?" Bel asks

"How can you do that?" Carlisle asks

"It is a future invention called a camera. Stand still in front of the star in the doorway there and I will take a picture", Bel says pulling out a camera, "Smile"

Carlisle smiles widely this was the best day of his life. Bel touches her ring to the camera and the ring glows gold and something comes out of the camera.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asks

"It is one thing I can't explain. You will just have to watch. But I can explain it is like a scanner. It helps repair things, turn something on, unlock locked doors, start this TARDIS and much, much more. Here is your picture", Bel says handing him the photo

Carlisle held the picture it was like a treasured picture.

"Where will I keep it? I can't tell Father he will have you killed", Carlisle says

"This TARDIS is very big it has hundreds of rooms. I think you must be sleepy now. Come let's get you a bedroom for when you stay with me. The TARDIS supplies clothes for every planet and time. So you can pick your night clothes", Bel says shutting the TARDIS door and leading him to a room

She taps her ring and Carlisle sees replicas of his favourite things come into the room.  
>"You can hang your picture here. I will give you some privacy to change clothes. Call me when you are done", Bel says leaving the room<p>

Carlisle looks around this had to be too good to be true. But he found himself believing what he was seeing. He changes clothes and looks at the bed it was shaped as something he couldn't place.

"Bella", Carlisle calls

Bel quickly appears, "Done are we. Do you want a bedtime story?"

"What is this bed shape?" Carlisle asks

"It is a race car. It is a popular design in the 21st centenary. Hope in", Bel says

Carlisle found the bed much softer then the bed he was used to sleeping in.

"Now what story my little companion?" Bel asks taking a seat next to Carlisle's bed

"Father never reads me bedtime stories", Carlisle says, "He says it is a waste of time"

"It is not. It teaches a child to learn and pass stories to the next generation. Now what story would you like to hear?" Bel asks

"Can you tell me of your birth place?" Carlisle asks

"I would be glad too"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:)<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>Carlisle wakes up and looks around this was not his room then he remembered the previous day. Excided he gets changed and makes his way to the control room. Bel had given him a simple room close to it.<p>

"Morning!" Bel says cheerfully

"Morning", Carlisle says smiling

"Do you want to know where we are going today?" Bel asks

"Where?" Carlisle asks

"1482. Castile. The reign of Queen Isabella I and King Ferdinand II of Aragon. I am friends with Queen Isabella I. How would you like to meet her?" Bel asks

"I really get to meet a Queen?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. And I am placing us just in time for breakfast with them", Bel says

"Cool", Carlisle says

"Ok. Follow me", Bel says taking them out of the TARDIS

The TARDIS disappears when Bel tapped her bracelet.

"So nobody can get it", Bel explains

The walk to beautiful doors. Two guards stood at the door.

"Halt. This is the Queen's personal dining area", a solider says

"Tell her it is Bel. I am sure she will want to see me", Bel says, "Off you go"

The soldier goes in and they hear a voice say, "Let her in immediately!"

Bel smiles at Carlisle, "See"

"You may go in milady", the soldier says

They open the doors and Bel and Carlisle walk into the room. A beautiful woman sat at the head of a table with several children.

"Aunt Bel!" several children say

"Isabella, Fredrick, John, Joanna, Maria, Lucy, Catalina", Bel says hugging all children

"Oh Bel my dear best friend how long it has been", the beautiful woman says hugging Bel

"Isabella it is good to see you too. I would like you to meet my companion Carlisle Cullen from the year 1640", Bel says

"Your Majesty", Carlisle says bowing

"Young Carlisle. Would you like to play with my children? After breakfast of course" Queen Isabella asks

"Can I?" Carlisle asks Bel

"Of course", Bel says

After they eat breakfast. The kids go off to play once they were gone Queen Isabella leads Bel over to a couch.

"Tell me about Carlisle. You didn't have him last we saw you", Queen Isabella says

"I met him yesterday at a park in London. Something is special about him I just don't know what. Even Jesus said so", Bel says

"Well be must be special to travel around with you is this only his second time travel?" Queen Isabella asks

"No I took him into the 1900's yesterday. So this is his third trip. He seems to be a natural", Bel says

"So where does his parents think he is?" Queen Isabella asks

"He said his mother died a long time ago and his father is too busy to spend any time with him. I plan to take him home and keep my promise for him to travel with me. You know I will always get him back on time", Bel says with a smile

"I know. So how old is Carlisle?" Queen Isabella asks

"He is 6. And very grown up for his age. He offered me to be an honorary Cullen that is his last name. He wants to call me Bella Cullen or Time Lady Bella", Bel says

"That is so sweet what did you tell him?" Queen Isabella asks

"I told him it was the sweetest thing I have heard in a long while and I would be honoured to use it on occasion. He wants to heal the sick", Bel says

"He is a sweet hearted little boy then. You have been alone in your TARDIS for too long. Let him explore with you learn the healing arts of different worlds. Don't be afraid to let him in", Queen Isabella says

"I am trying my good friend", Bel says

"That is all good then let me offer you both dinner. But first let the children play a while. Let's have a little women talk", Queen Isabella says

They talk then it was time for dinner.

"Can Carlisle stay here mother?" Fredrick asks

"He has to go with Bel. But I am sure you will see him again", Queen Isabella says looking at Bel

"Yes you will see him again. Promise", Bel says, "Now we better get going, See you my friend"

"Be well Bel", Queen Isabella says as Bel takes Carlisle's hand and they leave

"Had fun?" Bel asks Carlisle on the way back to the TARDIS

"Yes. They are so cool. Spain in this time is cool. What is it like in my time?" Carlisle asks

"I will show you one day", Bel says un-shielding her TARDIS and they both get in

"Where too now?" Carlisle asks

"You need to go home. But don't worry I'll be around. Just try and stop me", Bel says smiling

"I wish I could stay with you", Carlisle says

"I know. But I will be around a lot I promise", Bel says setting the coordinates for Carlisle's time, "Hold on", Bel says

Soon they find themselves back at the back they met at just Yesterday.

"What day is it?" Carlisle asks

"It is 10 minutes after we left the first time. Come on let me walk you home", Bel says

It doesn't take them long to get to Carlisle's house.

"Remember Carlisle this is a secret. You can't tell anyone", Bel says

"I promise. See you soon?" Carlisle asks

"You can count on that", Bel says hugging Carlisle who hugs her back tightly

"See you soon", Carlisle says as Bel leaves

Bel makes sure Carlisle's inside before going back to her TARDIS. That boy had changed her in a short period of time. Bel set the controls for the TARDIS.

"Well Bel looks like you have a companion", Bel says to herself setting off through time

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
